


Peut-être

by ElodieTheFangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s13e04 The Big Empty
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieTheFangirl/pseuds/ElodieTheFangirl
Summary: Une petite introspection dans les pensées de Jack.





	Peut-être

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Maybe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613636) by [babybrotherdean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/babybrotherdean). 



_« Tu t’es bien débrouillé aujourd’hui Jack. »_

 

Dean a dû quitter la cuisine il y a plusieurs minutes, mais Jack s’attarde au même endroit, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Répétant ces mots dans sa tête, encore et encore, les adorant un peu plus chaque fois. Comme un rocher tranchant rendu doux au fil des ans.

 

Il sourit toujours.

 

Au bout d’un moment, ses pieds le conduisent jusqu’à la chambre qu’on lui a attribué. Pensant à Sam et Dean, même alors qu’il rampe à l’intérieur de son lit et qu’il récupère son ordinateur. Peut-être qu’ils passent du temps ensemble en ce moment, comme une famille est censée le faire. Peut-être qu’ils discutent, ou peut-être sont-ils simplement assis ensemble, laissant le temps s’écouler entre eux.

 

Silencieusement, il se demande s’il serait autorisé à se joindre à eux. Un jour peut-être. Quand Dean l’appréciera un peu plus. Son approbation aujourd’hui est une petite victoire, et peut-être – peut-être que cela veut dire que ce qu’il fait est juste. Peut-être que Dean finira par l’accepter, après tout.

 

Jack n’a pas sa mère, pas de la manière qu’il aimerait. Il a pu lui dire au revoir aujourd’hui, et il a sa vidéo, mais elle n’est pas là avec lui. Il n’a pas son père – ni Lucifer ni Castiel n’est là pour remplir ce rôle. Il est reconnaissant pour le premier, mais il souffre de ne pas connaître le dernier. C’est difficile de perdre quelqu’un qu’il n’a jamais connu.

 

Il n’a pas ses parents. Mais assis ici, dans cet endroit qui est supposé devenir sa maison, en sachant que Sam et Dean ne sont pas loin, et que peut-être ils finiront par l’accepter comme un membre de leur famille….

 

Il n’a peut-être pas de mère ou de père, mais il aime bien l’idée d’avoir deux grands frères.


End file.
